This invention is directed to a musical pull string toy, and, in particular, a musical pull string toy having a unique body and pull string configuration.
Toys have taken many forms in the prior art. Among the popular types of toys are toys that include a music box having a pull string. One such type of pull string toy includes a free form that elongates when the pull string is pulled away from the music box and contracts when the pull string is recoiled into the body. Accordingly, a toy incorporating a pull string music box and wherein the body of the toy has a unique bellows configuration to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance when the body is extended and contracted by the pull string of a music box is desired.